The invention is generally related to computers and computer software, and in particular to methods, systems, and computer program products for re-computing pre-computed search results.
It is known to pre-compute search results and return pre-computed search results in response to search queries instead of only computing the search results at query time. In this way, response times can be shortened. Pre-computed search results have to be kept up-to-date in order to ensure that valid responses are returned. If the underlying data (being the basis for the pre-computation of the search results) changes, the pre-computed search results may get outdated and incorrect results would be returned. Thus, update strategies are employed to keep the pre-computed search results up-to-date.
A continuing need exists in the art for improved systems, as well as improved methods and computer program products, for re-computing pre-computed search results.